


A Binding Agreement

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bigender Korra, Blowjobs, Bondage, D/s, Doggy Style, F/F, Fingering, Genderfluid Korra, Genderqueer Korra, Magic Strap-on, Oral Sex, Strap-On, damsel arms, frog tie, nonbinary korra, satocock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami gets a little too interested in the latest Nuktuk mover. Korra notices and decides to stage a little reenactment.





	A Binding Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> More in the Facing Fears series with genderqueer Korra and introducing Rope Bunny Asami. Enjoy!

“Oh no, Nuktuk! The evil Unitatron has captured me!”

Korra wrinkled her nose at the actress on the near end of the screen. “Why does she have to repeat whatever’s happening to her?” she muttered under her breath. “Does she think that’s gonna help her somehow?”

If Asami answered, it was swallowed by the sound of the villain’s cackling. Korra turned, expecting to see an expression of derision or amusement on her girlfriend’s face, but to her surprise she saw something much different. Asami was staring intently at the actress, who was perched on a clearly fake boulder with her arms bound behind her back and both legs tied together rather becomingly at the ankles. Korra couldn't read the look on Asami’s face in the darkness of the theater, but she could see that the engineer’s eyes were wide.

“Oh Nuktuk, whatever shall I do?” the girl wailed, thrashing uselessly. “She has me all tied up, helpless and captive to her whim! Who shall stop her evil plot now?”

The villain, a woman in a metallic outfit, was clearly meant to be a mechanized version of Kuvira, and at first Korra thought that Asami might be angry about the portrayal. But Asami’s eyes were fixed totally on the girl tied up next to her. Korra squinted at her. If she didn't know any better, she would think that Asami was…

“No one can save you now!” Mecha-Kuvira bellowed, laughing maniacally as she yanked the girl off the boulder to (somehow) gracefully lie at her feet. “You are entirely at my mercy!”

Now Korra’s own eyes widened. Her first impression had been correct. That was the look Asami got when Korra flexed her muscles coming out of the shower, or when she’d finished fine-tuning one of her “private inventions” and wanted to recruit Korra as a test subject. Her girlfriend was practically squirming in her seat at the sight of the bound actress.

“Um...Asami?” Korra said, just loud enough to be heard over the mover.

“Hmm?” Asami didn't take her eyes off the screen until Korra deliberately cleared her throat. When she did finally look, it was only for a moment before she dropped her gaze into her lap. Even in the darkness of the mover hall, the blush creeping across her skin was noticeable.

Suddenly Korra was the one having trouble finding her voice. “Uh...is there something you wanna tell me?”

***

So here they were, several long and occasionally awkward conversations later, and Korra was putting the finishing touches on a complicated latticework of ropes that bound Asami hand and foot.

“There,” she said, tying off the final knot and stepping back to survey her handiwork. It didn’t look too bad, for a first attempt. A little uneven in some places, and there was some extra cord dangling down beside one of Asami’s legs, but at the very least, the effort looked like it would probably hold. “All done. How does it feel? Anything too loose or too tight?”

She watched nervously as Asami tested her bonds. To her relief, there appeared to be very little give. “It feels like I'm not getting out of here any time soon.”

“Yeah, but does anything pinch? Or maybe…”

Asami looked up from where she was kneeling on the plush rug in front of the fireplace, and all of the words in Korra’s mouth dried up. Her girlfriend’s arms were bound tightly behind her back, hands clasping her wrists, while her calves and ankles were tied to her thighs, keeping her legs bent and spread apart. But as appealing as the picture of the dark ropes criss-crossing Asami’s pale skin was, it didn't hold a candle to her eyes. They were wide, her pupils nearly swallowing her green irises, and there was something almost supplicating about them…

_ Almost like she’s pleading with me to...what? _

Korra knew the answer to that. It was in the stiff peaks of Asami’s nipples, already hard despite the warmth of the room. It was in the graceful curve of her slightly opened mouth, practically begging to be kissed. And it was in the wetness Korra was absolutely certain she would find if she tested between Asami’s legs.

While this had originally been Asami’s fantasy, it was quickly becoming Korra’s too, if the heat roiling in her gut and the pressure racing to fill the shaft of the SatoCock between her legs were any indication. That had been at Asami’s request too, although she had been more than eager to go along with it.

Belatedly, Korra realized Asami was still waiting for her to speak. There was something beautifully vulnerable in her girlfriend’s face, a trust that was being offered, and she hurried to take it and hold it close.

“You look...incredible,” Korra said honestly.

Asami laughed, a beautiful noise that made Korra’s stomach tickle with dragonfly bunnies. Asami had always had that effect on her, even back when the two of them had been competing for Mako instead of dating each other—a certain magical something that captured Korra’s attention and drew her in. Sometimes, she still couldn’t believe the two of them were actually together, let alone that Asami was currently tied up on the rug in front of her.

“Why are you laughing?” Korra asked, pouting just a bit. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are,” Asami chuckled. “I guess I’m a little nervous too. Hearing you say I’m beautiful in that voice just leaves me tingling.”

Korra exhaled. She hadn’t really thought about that. This new experiment had been at Asami’s request, but she supposed it made sense for Asami to be nervous as well. By letting herself be tied up, Asami was handing power over to her—power Korra wasn’t sure she’d be comfortable giving up if the roles were reversed.

_ Maybe someday… if this works out. _

“What do you mean, ‘that voice’?”

Asami drew her lower lip between her teeth. Somehow, the small gesture made her shining green eyes look even bigger and softer. “I don’t know if I can explain it.”

Korra folded her arms across her chest. “Try?”

“It’s… we’ve been friends for so many years, and now we’re lovers, but there are still these moments when you look at me like I’m the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen. There’s this sense of surprise, like you’re glimpsing me for the first time and you don’t quite believe what you’re seeing.”

Korra swallowed thickly. Asami had just put all of her feelings into words almost effortlessly, a skill she wished she had tried to develop sooner.

“No one else looks at me like that,” Asami continued. “No one else has ever looked at me the way you do.”

A shudder raced down Korra’s spine. Sometimes, she forgot that just because Asami was beautiful didn’t mean she had always been surrounded by friends to love and support her. On impulse, she reached out, caressing Asami’s cheek. The fire had brought a little pink to her skin, or maybe she was flushed with excitement. The way the light danced in the shadowy hollows of her collarbone drew Korra into another of those moments Asami had just described—one of the moments where she couldn’t quite believe she was actually here, with the most beautiful woman in the world tied up at her feet.

But she was here, and the most beautiful woman in the world was tied up at her feet, and Korra suddenly realized she was going to look stupid if she didn’t do something about it soon. She shoved down her nervousness, focusing on the script they had come up with. She wasn’t really the planning type, but luckily for her, Asami was, because right now, she was too out of her element to feel particularly creative.

“Well, Miss Sato,” she said, moving her hand from Asami’s cheek to her chin and pinching it firmly between her fingers. “You’re entirely at the Avatar’s mercy now, helpless and captive to my whim.”

Korra half-expected Asami to snort with laughter at her delivery. It sounded more than a little ridiculous to her own ears. But to her surprise, and utter relief, Asami didn’t laugh. She inhaled sharply, her tongue peeking out to run over her lips. “What are you going to do to me, Avatar?”

Her confidence growing, Korra flicked the pad of her thumb over Asami’s puffy bottom lip, smearing her lipstick slightly. “Anything I want.”

It was the right thing to say. Asami squirmed on top of her heels, testing her bonds once again, but they held firmly. She couldn’t unfold her legs or bring her arms around from behind her back. A soft whimper escaped from her mouth, and the noise sent a pulse straight between Korra’s legs.

She had to swallow down a groan of her own. While enjoying the sight of Asami in this new position, she had forgotten about the toy jutting out from between her thighs. That gave her another heavy dose of confidence, not just because it made her feel good in her body, but because Asami had made it just for her. It was yet more proof that Asami loved her, even after all they had been through together and the years she had been gone.

Korra removed her hand from Asami’s face, wrapping her fist around the shaft and giving it a slow pump. The pressure traveled straight to her core, causing a deep shudder there. “I think I’ll start with your mouth. It’s going to look so pretty wrapped around my cock.”

Asami’s body jolted, and Korra would have bet a hundred yuan that she had just clenched too. Her chest heaved and her mouth opened a little wider, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips. Korra stifled a groan at the thought of just how talented that tongue was, and just how good it was going to feel…but she wasn't going to do anything without Asami’s permission.

That came seconds later. “It’s yours,” Asami said, opening her mouth in clear invitation.

Her whole body trembling, Korra laid the head of her cock on Asami’s outstretched tongue. Immediately she was enveloped in wet warmth, and oh Spirits, suction, but that didn't last long. Instead of sliding down to take in more of Korra’s shaft, Asami merely teased the sensitive slit.

It felt incredible, but it wasn’t what Korra wanted. And, more to the point, it wasn’t what Asami wanted either. While Korra was usually more than content to let Asami go at her own pace, Asami had made it clear that she was expecting a little rough handling. Korra forced back her pleasure, fixing Asami with her best glare. “Suck it, don’t just play with it,” she growled, but Asami only looked up at her with a hint of defiance in her eye and continued what she was doing.

“Fine, but you asked for this.” Korra reached out, seizing two firm handfuls of Asami’s hair and groaning as several more inches slipped into Asami’s mouth. When the head nudged the back of Asami’s throat, it was all Korra could do not to spill right then and there. Her inner walls clenched around the shorter end of the toy and her clit twitched wildly against the smooth metal seat. Thanks to Asami’s ingenuity, she could feel heat, pressure, and every wicked stroke of Asami’s tongue along the bottom of her length.

“I’m gonna fuck your throat, so you’d better open up for me,” Korra warned, drawing her hips back. It was torture to leave the welcoming heat of Asami’s mouth for even a second, but the delicious pressure that greeted her as she pumped back in more than made up for it. And feeling Asami open her throat to take even more of her in made Korra choke back a cry.

“Your mouth feels so good,” she panted once she regained control of her voice. “You really love sucking my cock, don’t you? You just want to take all of me, feel me come down your throat.”

With a grunt of effort, Korra used Asami’s hair to yank her head back. At first all Asami could do was gasp, eyes watering, and Korra was concerned, but then Asami said, “Yes, but…”

“But what?” Korra asked.

“But I want to taste you. Please?”

Korra glared at her, pretending that she was simply considering the request, desperately trying to cover up the fact that she was suddenly in very real danger of spilling all over Asami’s face. As appealing as the thought was, it would have to wait. Asami’s eyes were pleading with her and she couldn’t say no.

“We’ll see if you can earn it,” Korra growled, jerking Asami’s head back down. Asami moaned as she opened her mouth once more, and the vibrations sent delicious pressure racing along Korra’s shaft. Her hips stuttered and her own mouth fell open as Asami’s tongue rolled over her sensitive tip.

For a moment, Korra stayed perfectly still, adjusting to the strokes of Asami’s silky tongue. The visual, though, was even more overwhelming. Asami’s lips were wrapped around the middle of her shaft, although there was a lipstick print several inches further down to show where they had been before. Korra tightened her grip on Asami’s hair, pushing just a little further—and nearly lost control as Asami’s flat tongue slid down the underside of her shaft to welcome her deeper.

“Yes,” Korra hissed, not really aware of what she was saying or doing. She removed one of her hands from Asami’s hair and stroked the bulge in her hollowed cheek. “So, so beautiful…”

Asami couldn’t answer, but her soft moan vibrated along Korra’s cock, racing all the way down to her clit and back again.

Move. She had to move. Korra pulled out partway, her abdominal muscles rippling in protest, and then pushed in, panting raggedly as Asami’s throat opened for her. Asami’s eyes were watering, but not with discomfort. When Korra tried to draw back again, Asami chased her as best she could with her arms tied behind her back, urging her to stay.

“Oh no you don’t,” Korra said in a low growl. “You’re not in charge here, Miss Sato. You’re here to serve my pleasure, not take yours.”

Korra threaded her fingers deeper into Asami’s hair, pulling her forward until Asami’s nose brushed her stomach. She held there for a moment, throbbing as Asami’s throat pulsed around her, then withdrew just long enough for Asami to take a deep breath.

As Korra became more confident, her strokes grew harder and faster. Soon she was pumping brutally, driving deep into Asami’s throat and slipping out again with an obscene sucking noise. Asami tilted her chin up, bringing her mouth in line with her graceful neck to offer the best possible angle, and Korra felt the fullness within her spike. She could see the muscles at the front of Asami’s graceful neck shift and strain to hold her shaft each time she pushed it in, then flex as she pulled out.

It was becoming unbearable. Even when she tried to slow down her rhythm, Asami kept her on the razor’s edge. If she stopped while she was buried in Asami’s throat, Asami swallowed around her, milking her, causing the pressure within her to pound harder. If she pulled out until just the tip of her cock remained in Asami’s mouth, Asami sealed her lips around the swollen head and suckled, flicking her tongue over the sensitive divot until Korra saw stars.

She wasn’t going to last. She needed relief if she was going to have any hope of regaining control over this scene—and with Asami tied up, that was the entire point. Korra shoved herself in one last time, groaning as she breached the tight muscles of Asami’s throat. “Swallow it all,” she grunted as her release shot free, spilling into the clasping heat of Asami’s mouth.

Asami whimpered around her, clearly disappointed, but she swallowed obediently, trying to keep up with the rapid pulses. Watching Asami’s throat bob with the effort made Korra come even harder. She emptied everything she had, grinding her hips against Asami’s face even though she couldn’t push any deeper.

Korra didn’t withdraw until the pressure in her cock was utterly drained and the flush on Asami’s cheeks had turned bright red from lack of air. She pulled out, loosening her grip on Asami’s mussed black hair, wincing a little as she saw the mess she had made. Most of her come had gone straight down Asami’s throat, aside from a single gleaming strand dripping from the corner of her mouth, but the rest of her face was a mess. Her makeup was smudged and her mascara had run halfway down her cheeks.

Immediately, Korra yanked her hands back as if she had been burned. “Asami, I’m so sorry. I thought… I didn’t mean to—uh!”

Her apology turned into a groan of surprise as Asami bent forward, taking the sensitive tip of her cock back in and rolling her tongue over it. Without even trying, Korra started coming again—an intense extension of her first orgasm that she hadn’t even known she was capable of. She withdrew from Asami’s mouth with a slick pop, but it was already too late. Wet strands of her come spattered across Asami’s collarbone, dripping down to cling to one hard nipple.

Once she got over her shock, Korra gave in. The sight was too tempting to resist and she was still throbbing with unmet need. She took herself in hand, fist flying along her length as she milked the rest of her release onto Asami’s breasts. The sticky strands clung there long after she was finished, making Asami’s skin glint in the firelight. Korra groaned long and loud, tipping her head back as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her.

When it was over, all Korra could do was pant and gasp, swaying on her feet with the force of her release. When she finally trusted herself to open her eyes, she had to choke back another moan. Asami was still kneeling at her feet, covered in the evidence of her pleasure. Asami’s mouth still hung open, drawing in large gulps of air through her well-used lips, and yet the desire in her eyes had only increased.

Despite the fact that Korra had just come harder than she could remember, seeing Asami stare up at her with such naked lust made pressure swell in her once more. She wanted to thank Asami somehow, but to do so risked breaking the scene. She would have to return the favor by making sure Asami came just as hard as she had.

Even though she wanted to maintain her dominating persona, Korra couldn't resist reaching out and stroking along Asami’s cheek. Asami leaned into the gesture, closing her eyes and smiling. Korra traced the curve of her lips, feeling her own mimicking the expression. But when Asami’s eyes opened again, she was ready. “I hope you don’t think I'm done with you yet,” Korra said in a stern, warning tone. She slid her hand down to grip Asami’s chin hard, forcing her to look up.

“I was hoping you weren't,” Asami said, in a quiet, demure voice so unlike her ordinary tone that Korra shivered. But Asami’s eyes still betrayed nothing but desire, and she was practically squirming on her heels, so Korra soldiered on.

“What you hope doesn't matter. All that matters is what I want...and you’re going to give it to me.”

“Yes, Avatar,” Asami murmured, averting her eyes in a show of submission that made Korra’s clit throb against the base of her cock. “I have no choice.”

“Good girl.” Korra pretended to consider her options once more, even though she knew what was next—and that knowledge already had her achingly hard all over again. Every moment she waited to move on to the next phase was pure torture, but Asami was even worse off, if the lust darkening her eyes was any indication.

“Your mouth was good, but I bet your pussy will be even better,” Korra said when she couldn't watch Asami squirm one second longer. She ached to relieve the pressure pounding along her shaft, but even more she ached to bring Asami the release she deserved.

“Whatever you wish, Avatar,” Asami said, and the words doubled the fullness in Korra’s cock.

The next part was a little tricky. Doing her best to ignore the shaft throbbing between her legs, she gently tipped Asami over so that she was lying on her front. After leaning down to make sure that Asami was comfortable—a brief moment of eye contact and a subtle nod told Korra that she was—she moved to kneel between Asami’s legs.

The sight that greeted her stole her breath. The positioning of the ropes around Asami’s thighs and ankles forced her legs apart and kept her knees bent so the full curve of her ass was in the air. That alone was enough to make Korra hiss with the effort of keeping herself in check, but when she finally laid eyes on the treasure between Asami’s legs, she couldn't hold back a moan.

Asami’s lips were swollen and shimmering with wetness. Her clit stood out hard and throbbing from its hood, so clearly in need of attention that Korra felt herself pulse in sympathy. And her opening fluttered ceaselessly, seeking fullness. Korra was certain if she slid her fingers inside, she would find the spot on Asami’s inner wall pounding with unreleased pressure too.

To test her theory, she slid two fingers in, probing at Asami’s soft, warm walls until she found the spot in question. Asami clamped hard around her, muscles fluttering to try and draw her deeper, but Korra kept her fingertips where they were. She rubbed them over the swollen spot, smirking as Asami’s low moans became louder, high-pitched whines.

As fascinating as it was to watch her fingers stretch Asami’s tight pink opening, to listen to the greedy sounds she made, to watch the muscles of her thighs and ass tremble as she tried and failed to rock her hips, Korra found herself entranced by the sight of Asami’s clit. It twitched visibly each time she pushed into Asami’s front wall, straining in search of attention.

Korra considered taking it into her mouth, but that would have required lying flat on her stomach and ducking beneath her own hand to reach. Instead, she took her cock in her free hand, stifling a groan as her grip reminded her just how full she was. She was tempted to start stroking herself, but she resisted the impulse, guiding her leaking tip between Asami’s legs instead.

The moment she started rubbing the broad, slippery head of her cock in circles around the bundle of Asami’s clit, Asami shouted. Her entire body tensed, muscles pushing against the ropes that held her arms behind her back and her ankles to her thighs, inner walls clamping down. Korra grinned as she felt Asami’s heavy pulses squeeze her fingers. She hadn’t meant to make Asami come, but she was pleased it had happened anyway, even if her cock did drool with jealousy and coat Asami’s clit with even more slippery fluid.

Asami thrashed and squealed and sobbed, shaking all over as she pushed bursts of clear wetness out around Korra’s knuckles. The mess filled Korra’s palm and ran down her wrist, dripping onto the rug, but she didn’t care. She continued fucking into Asami’s front wall, making sure to work every drop out.

Only when Asami’s cries became quiet whimpers did Korra ease the pressure of her fingers. She gave Asami a few final strokes, thrusting her fingers through Asami’s velvety heat and teasing the nub of Asami’s clit with a couple more nudges from her cockhead, but at last, Asami sagged forward, seemingly exhausted. Her skin shone with sweat and every inch of her body looked relaxed despite the ropes binding her limbs.

“Oh, Korra,” Asami sighed into the rug, her voice thick with breathless relief. Her lashes fluttered and her eyelids drooped, almost as though she might fall asleep.

Korra’s cock throbbed in protest. She withdrew her fingers, ignoring Asami’s noises of disappointment, and lined herself up with Asami’s slippery opening. Watching Asami’s peak had tightened the coil of arousal in Korra’s abdomen, and her length wept all over Asami’s glittering pink folds with the need to come again.

“I didn’t say you could come yet,” she rasped, wrapping her fingers around Asami’s firm thighs.

“I’m sorry,” Asami said, her voice hoarse with pleading. “What are you going to do to me, Avatar?”

“This.” With one brutal stroke forward, Korra buried half her length, grunting in relief even as Asami gasped in surprise.

Asami accepted her effortlessly. Her opening gaped, but her inner walls were so deliciously tight, and Korra nearly spent herself early as they squeezed her shaft, sending little jolts zipping straight to her oversensitive clit. When she looked down, not only could she see the SatoCock half-buried inside Asami, gleaming with their combined wetness, but she could see the strain in Asami’s shoulders and arms. She hadn’t expected to enjoy the sight of her lover’s helplessness quite so much.

“I’m going to take you just like this,” Korra growled. “And I’m going to make you come around my cock, on my terms, while you’re tied up and helpless beneath me.” She noticed the faint lipstick stain around the bottom of her cock, and plans formed in her mind. She was sure she could push even further into Asami’s pussy at this angle than she had been able to thrust into Asami’s throat. She drove her hips forward, hilting herself and shuddering as Asami screamed.

At first Korra was frozen, pinned in place by the incredible sensations. No matter how many times she got to do this, got to bury a cock that felt like her own in the tight, wet grip of Asami’s pussy, she didn't think she’d ever get used to it. And she was sure she’d never get enough of the noises her lover made when she sheathed her shaft: the whimpers and mewls and little moans that spilled almost ceaselessly from Asami’s lips. 

But eventually Korra realized that those delicious sounds were beginning to take on a rhythmic quality, becoming a chant:

“Please, Korra, please, please,  _ please…” _

Korra groaned, her hips stuttering involuntarily as the pressure in her shaft doubled. She dug her fingers into Asami’s waist, drawing in hoarse, harsh breaths through her teeth to avoid spilling into Asami there and then. But then the thought came to her:  _ Why shouldn't I? She already came, and she’s mine to use. There’s no need to torture myself.  _

Still, she knew Asami wouldn't be satisfied by being given what she wanted without having to work for it a little bit.

“What is it that you want so badly that you were willing to let me fuck your face and your pussy for it?” Korra grunted, reaching around Asami’s hip to toy with her clit. Her fingers had barely brushed the slippery bud before Asami let out a scream. Korra pinched it  mercilessly, trying to get her lover’s attention back before she embarrassed herself and disappointed them both. “Tell me, or I’ll pull out.” 

It was an empty threat, and Korra suspected they both knew it, but it was enough to make Asami gasp. “No! Please...please, Avatar,” she sobbed. “I want you to…”  Her head fell between her shoulders, but all that came out of her mouth was ragged gasps.

“Tell me,” Korra growled again, rutting firmly against Asami’s backside. She just couldn't help herself: as incredible as being wrapped in Asami felt, she needed to move. Each pump forced a sharp cry out of Asami’s mouth, but she still hadn't answered Korra’s question. “ _ Tell _ me,” Korra repeated for the last time, punctuating her words with a loud smack across the upturned cheek of Asami’s ass. 

Asami’s answer was delivered on a wail:  _ “Fill me!”  _

Korra groaned, her rhythm stuttering before picking up again, faster and harder with every thrust. The sound of her thighs slapping against Asami’s ass filled her ears, almost drowning out her lover’s sobs of ecstasy, but all Korra could focus on was the need racing through her. She needed to do exactly as Asami begged, needed to flood the viselike channel that was clasping tighter and tighter around her with every passing second. 

When she felt herself teetering on the edge, she slowed down as much as she could, although she couldn't still her thrusts entirely. Asami thrashed beneath her, as much as she could while bound so tightly and pinned by Korra’s cock, but Korra held herself back as long as possible. She leaned over Asami’s back to hiss in her ear, “I’m going to give you what you asked for. I'm going to fill you to the brim with my come and you’re going to take it all, because you’re mine. Bound and tied up and at my mercy.” 

_ “Yes!”  _ Asami screamed, inner muscles shivering in anticipation. 

With a long, drawn-out moan, Korra slammed her hips forward, burying herself as deep as possible before she finally allowed the pressure racing along her shaft to spill free. She filled Asami in hot, harsh bursts, jet after jet of come shooting into her lover’s innermost places. Asami followed her over the edge almost instantly, quivering around Korra rhythmically and drawing out even more.

Korra could feel Asami’s own release pouring out to soak her thighs, but she didn't care. She was in the grip of the most intense orgasm she could ever remember, and all she could focus on was pumping Asami full. Each throb of Asami’s rippling walls drew another shuddering flood of come from her cock, and she gave in, emptying everything she had.

By the time Korra’s release tapered off, it was beginning to spill out around the base of her shaft. When Asami realized it, she whimpered and tightened the muscles of her entrance, trying to keep it all inside of her, but that only served to make Korra groan and spill another pulse. She hadn't even imagined she had this much to give, but Asami took it all and milked her greedily for more.

Finally, Asami groaned and tipped further forward, going slack against the ropes that tied her arms and legs. Korra could tell she was exhausted, and her first instinct was to comfort and soothe. Although she was far too content to withdraw from Asami’s gently pulsing heat, she untied the ropes around Asami’s wrists and forearms with fumbling fingers, allowing her a bit more freedom of movement.

Asami rolled her shoulders, sighing in relief, then collapsed back onto the rug, seemingly content to remain on her stomach. “Was that okay?” Korra asked, placing a path of butterfly kisses from the ball of Asami’s shoulder up along her throat and toward her ear. “Did you enjoy it? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Mm…” Although it wasn’t exactly a word, it seemed to be a positive noise, from what Korra could tell. Just to make sure, she nuzzled the back of Asami’s neck and began stroking her trembling thighs, unfastening the knots there too. It wasn’t easy to do without lifting her weight from Asami’s back, but she managed to loosen them enough for Asami to work her legs free.

“How are your legs? Not too sore?”

Asami turned her head to one side, giving Korra a sleepy half-smile. “Just right. Korra… I’m speechless. Thank you.”

Korra blinked in surprise at the sincerity in Asami’s breathless tone. Somewhere along the way, she had forgotten she was supposed to be fulfilling Asami’s fantasy. Instead, it had felt more like fulfilling her own, especially since she had gotten to use the SatoCock for most of it. Although Asami had designed it for her, she still felt some guilt over asking to use it as often as she did, even if it did make her feel more comfortable in her body.

“I feel like I should be thanking you for this one, to tell you the truth.”

Asami chuckled. “Why can’t we thank each other?”

“We should thank whoever wrote that terrible mover,” Korra said. She sucked a pale patch of skin at the nape of Asami’s neck, enjoying the way her lover shuddered and arched beneath her. “If it hadn’t been for the Unitatron and Nuktuk’s latest girlfriend, we might not have done this.”

Asami let out a soft groan—the exasperated kind, not the pleasant kind. “I think Varrick had a hand in writing the script, and I’m  _ definitely _ not thanking him.”

“The Unitatron made one mistake though,” Korra pointed out. “Tying Nuktuk’s girlfriend’s legs together like that. How were they supposed to have any fun once she switched sides?”

“I don’t know,” Asami said, with a familiar glint in her eye. “I think the Unitatron could still reach everything important. She’d just have to bend her captive over…”

“Are you saying you want me to tie your ankles together and bend you over our bed next time?”

“I don’t know. Am I?”

Korra introduced her teeth, nipping gently at the cord of Asami’s shoulder and swiping her tongue across the sensitive flesh there for good measure. She was rewarded with a giggle and enough squirming to reassure her that Asami had recovered. With a low sigh, she pulled out, rolling onto the carpet next to Asami and draping an arm around her waist.

“Later,” Asami murmured, curling into Korra’s embrace and kissing her collarbone. “Right now, I need to cuddle.”

Korra grinned. “Lucky for you, I’m a cuddling machine.”

“Maybe Future Industries should invent one of those for the lonely singles of Republic City,” Asami pointed out. She snuggled as close as she could, resting her forehead on Korra’s shoulder. “But I bet it could never compare to the real thing.”


End file.
